The Adventures of Tintin and Miss Captain Haddock
by voteforpedro1
Summary: It's just like the Adventures of Tintin motion capture film except for one thing that makes it so much more interesting. Captain Haddock is a young and spirited girl who happens to know the secrets of the Unicorn, something Saccharine needs. Tintin and Miss Captain Haddock, who rambles and sings too much, go on an adventure of a lifetime to clear her family name.


Chapter 1

Tintin, an investigative journalist, was locked in a room on a random ship all because of a strange series of events that occurred that week. A man dead at his doorstep, a message hidden in an old model ship, the mysterious "Haddock", and his own kidnapping.

Tintin, being a super smart guy, blocks the door and peers out of the window into the stormy sea to find a way to escape. From the lit window above him he could hear terrible, scratchy, and loud singing. This, although quite painful for his ears, was his chance of escape.

Once Tintin managed to throw a wooden board attached to a rope into the window and climb out of his kidnapping, the doors flew open and he could hear the voices of Alan and Tom and all the other ugly old sailors who were going to kill him.

He fell into the lit room with a loud thud, causing the scratchy and loud singing to suddenly stop. Tintin looked up, his vision slightly blurry from his fall, and saw someone tied to a chair that appeared to be upside down, the chair legs facing the ceiling. He walked closer, his faithful dog Snowy following behind him. Shoulders and hips tied to the chair with her head against the floor was a girl. The girl who sang whatever boisterous sailor song it was terribly. Her eyes were wide open with fright.

"NO! They have sent an assassin to kill me! I mean, I knew it would be soon, but not THIS soon." She turned her head towards Tintin. "Are you serious? Why did they send a cute guy that looks like he could be around my age! This is even more humiliating."

Tintin pulled up the chair so that it was in its regular position again and took out his knife so that he could cut the ropes off of her.

"AHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, failingly attempting to move the chair she was bound to away from Tintin.

"I'm not going to kill you! Hold still, I'm just going to cut the rope." Tintin said calmly as he walked towards her.

"Okay whatever, I knew I was gonna die anyway, why am I still trying?" The girl said, shutting her eyes tight, expecting Tintin to kill her. "Wait! Can I at least put some perfume on myself before I die 'cause I'm sure I stink, really badly."

Tintin cut the ropes swiftly and the girl sat there for a little bit afterwards and stared at Tintin with her eyes as wide as before, obviously afraid he was still planning on attacking her.

She had soft blonde hair that fell to her waist in tousled beach waves that were slightly greasy. She had bangs that were wispy and a little messed up and eyes that were literally the exact color of the sea. Bluish grey. She had freckles on her nose and a dark blue sailor dress with a large trench coat with big pockets over it. She had warm grey tights that had a couple holes in them followed by colorful and interestingly patterned stockings that were mismatched and ruffled. Her shoes were tan workers boots that weren't properly tied.

Once she trusted he wouldn't attack her, she got up and immediately fell.

"Oh haha, I've been stuck in that position for a week!" She said in her high and scratchy voice as she got up, laughing. "The chair on accident fell over when I was trying to get out. It was funny at first but then it got real tiring. How annoying is that!" She laughed.

Tintin just stared at her in dismay. Before he could ask her why she appeared to be kidnapped like he was, she grabbed a bat she had located by a bed and jumped on a table.

"Thanks for rescuing me from another couple of weeks staring at the floor and all, and I'm not trying to be rude or anything by threatening you with this bat, I'm actually just holding it IN CASE you are on Alan's side, 'cause, obviously, I got a lotta trust issues, sadly," she rambled. Tintin noticed that she rambled a lot in a strangely enthusiastic, bubbly voice with a smile on her lips. Her holding a bat seemed out of place but at the same time quite natural. "But anyways, what are you doing climbing through my window, boy."

"Oh, I was kidnapped. Alan, under the order of Saccharine, locked me in a cage underneath this room because I had something he needed."

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed, throwing the bat at some painting on the wall that fell to the ground. "Saccharine! That son of a prostitute! He trapped me in my room for 2 whole months!"

"And why is that? Why were you tied to a chair?"

"Oh, 'cause he couldn't lock me in the room since I have the key and he couldn't get it off me 'cause I hid it in my undergarments and he doesn't wanna go there. So to the chair I went. Boy I love annoying him. He told me yesterday that if I sang one more note he would gag me with his sock. How disgusting is that? Guess what I did. I SANG LOUDER!"

Tintin nodded his head. That explained the "beautiful" singing he heard.

"So anyways yeah, I had something he needed as well. BUT anyways, now that I know you're not some assassin or castaway and that you're a trustworthy young man, let's get the hell out of here!"

She jumped off the table and ran to the door. But before she could swing it open Tintin stopped her.

"I'm Tintin, by the way."

"Oh! Is that a nickname for something? Like Martin or Justin or… Tina?" The sailor girl asked.

"Tina? Seriously?" Tintin laughed. "No, it's just Tintin."

"Well I'm Captain Haddock," she said grabbing a dark blue and black captain hat off a shelf by the door and placing it on her head. "Captain Andrea Haddock."

She opened the door and peered outside while Tintin stared at the blank wall in shock.

"Haddock? Did you just say Haddock!" He said, following the captain.

Tintin's mystery was starting to unravel itself.


End file.
